tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Baroness arrives at Al-Alawi
Log Title: Baroness Arrives at Al-Alawi Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 28 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: The Baroness arrives at the Cobra camp in Al-Alawi and discusses plans for the future with Major Bludd. Al-Alawi - Middle East A Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Al-Alawi possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. Out of the sky, comes a black jet. It lands at the makeshift airfield, and comes to a stop. The pilot takes off their flight helmet, and a long mane of black hair is spotted behind the canopy of the Liquidator. The canopy opens, and the Baroness comes down the hastily brought over ladder. Major Bludd, forewarned of the Baroness' arrival, steps out of his air-conditioned command tent and strides across to the airfield, helmet tucked under his arm. He raises a hand in greeting to the Baroness as she steps off the Liquidator. Baroness waves her hand slightly to the offers of canteens and 'power snacks' the Strato-Vipers and ground crew offer her. "Heathens..." she murmurs, as she moves over towards Bludd, "Major, I trust all things are going well?" Major Bludd nods, smiling. "We've got the prince in custody," he explains. "He hasn't been very forthcoming thus far, I'm afraid. I had planned to hand him over to Interrogator in the morning. Perhaps his skills can squeeze some cooperation out of the man." Baroness nods, "Perhaps. Although, we are not trying to get information, so drugs may not be the answer." She frowns, "I had a *short* meeting with Cobra Commander tonight, where at he mentioned his displeasure that Scarlett was able to escape our forces not once, but twice..." She sighs, "I don't think he cares that both of those times, Over Kill was involved." Major Bludd presses his lips together at the mention of Scarlett's thrashing of his forces. "I've increased patrols and extended sentry hours, in case she decides to make an attempt at freeing the prince." His fingers tighten their grip on his helmet. "I've been out on two patrols today myself. She's either laying low or she's fled the country." He frowns. "But I doubt the latter." "The woman is too stupid to know when to flee." Baroness comments, off handedly. "She is likely holed up somewhere, in a cave." "I've put in a request for more Range-Vipers and Desert Scorpions," Bludd replies. We /will/ find her." Baroness nods, "They will be arriving within the hour, along with the rest of the reinforcements. I have transfered most of the troops we had in the South East Asian area to this country. One division of Vipers, 2 squadrons Range Vipers, 3 squadrons of Alley-Vipers, a squadron of HEAT-Vipers, two wings of Night Ravens, one wing of Rattlers, and more tanks are on their way." Major Bludd nods approvingly. "So we're setting up shop on a more permanent basis, then? I've had a chat to a few of our engineers about that possibility. When the prince capitulates we'll need more than a tent city to run our operations from." Baroness smiles, "I plan on moving our Operations to the Crown City, and we will surround it with a string of TerrorDromes. Once the Prince signs the peace agreement, and turns over his country to us, we will take over the oil production facilities, and begin to capitalize on them. We will also protect them from Joe intervention with TerrorDromes. I foresee us taking a very active role in this country for the long term future. In fact, Al-Alawi could become the second state in the United Earth of Cobra." "Splendid," Bludd says, grinning. "That'll beat living out here in the desert." Baroness nods, "But first, we have to secure the peace accords. I am willing to bet the Joes will attack soon, and we need to crush any remaining Al-Alawi resistance before that can happen. First thing tomorrow, I want you to lead a strike on Crown City. Clear any building that contains a pocket of resistance, anyone that surrenders, put into a prison camp. We will separate out those we deem 'trustworthy' or that we can make such, at a later time, and force the rest to work on various projects. Any member of the Al-Alawi military that fires a shot against us, is to be executed. I want that broadcast only inside this country, only to the military channels." Major Bludd takes out his handheld computer and taps a few notes into it. "I'll assemble the stike team straight away," he says. "We've got enough Tele-Vipers here that I can pull a couple to set up an execution broadcast to the appropriate audiences." He looks up, smiling. "Makin' sure they know what they're gonna get if they stand up to us, eh?" Baroness nods, "If they surrender, they might live. They'll live for a little time, before we work them to death, but at least they might live out the year." "Right." Bludd mutters as he taps his handheld. "Possible clemency... execution stay." He looks up again. "Might be a good idea to utilise 'em on the battlefield," he says. "The civilians, I mean. If we put Cobra uniforms on some of 'em and hand 'em empty rifles, the Joes'll have t'think twice about mowing down our forces when they come bustin' in here." Baroness looks thoughtful, "Might not hurt, although they will scream to the U.N. about human rights violations...." She shrugs, "I'll have to check with the Commander on that one." Major Bludd gives her a sour look. "Tch, human rights violations. D'you know what the Chinese do to their own people? Come on. Besides which, since when has the Commander ever cared about what the U.N. thinks?" Baroness shrugs, "The U.N. does keep the United States from bombing Cobra Island back into the Gulf of Mexico." Major Bludd grunts. "Fine. I'll hold off on that until I get authorisation." He points a finger at the Baroness. "But don't forget to ask. In the meantime I'll have enough to do with the assault to run tomorrow." Baroness arches an eyebrow, "Don't forget your place, Sebastian." she says softly. Major Bludd stares at her for a long moment. "My place," he says finally, in a low tone. Baroness says softly, "Don't tell me what I should not forget to do, in front of the troops, Sebastian." Major Bludd glances around, seemingly having forgotten the two of them were standing out in the open and not in the privacy of Cobra Island's War Room, as is typical of these kinds of conversations. He nods briefly. "Apologies," he says quietly. "Fergot meself." Baroness shakes her head, and sighs, "Just had.... a shock today. Remind me to tell you later." Major Bludd nods. "You know how to reach me." Category:2011 Category:Logs